The Last Roundup/Gallery
Training for the rodeo Determined Applejack S2E14.png Applejack Training 1 S2E14.png Applejack jumping over hurdle S2E14.png|Such a graceful landing! Applejack Training 2 S2E14.png 2nd place.jpg|Applejack's ribbons - even then she got 2nd place sometimes! Applejack leaping over hurdle S2E14.png Applejack landing after a jump S2E14.png Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 1 S2E14.png Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 2 S2E14.png Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 3 S2E14.png Rope error.jpg Applejack looking slick S2E14.png Applejack flipping her hat up S2E14.png Aj_talking_to_applebloom_SE2Ep14.png Applejack blushing S2E14.png Meeting Derpy Hooves Rainbow raising an Applejack banner S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 1 S2E14.png|Derpy is aweosme Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 2 S2E14.png|Rainbow talks to Derpy Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png|Derpy broke a few things Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 4 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 5 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 6 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying 2 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Colum S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying 3 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves looking down 1 S2E14.png Derpy_Looking_down.png Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png|"Is there anything I can do to halp?" Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png|Just sit there and do nothing! Derpy Hooves Sitting 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Sitting 2 S2E14.png Oh no we're going to fall.PNG|Even sitting doesn't seem to work too well for Derpy... Derpy Hooves Sitting 3 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Falling S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png|Yay Applejack! Woohoo! Prior to leaving Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png|Applejack! Applejack! Applejack Mayor 2 S2E14.png Applejack Crowd S2E14.png Mayor Podium 2 S2E14.png Ponyville_Crowd_Cheer2_S2E14.png|Applejack! Applejack! Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png|Mayor is eager for money! Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png Surprise party Another banner for Applejack S2E14.png Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Setting up a surprise party to welcome Applejack back from the rodeo. Getting streamers for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Pinkie Pie startles Fluttershy S2E14.png|''Surprise!'' Fluttershy was startled S2E14.png|"Oh, Pinkie, you startled me..." Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 1 S2E14.png|"Don't worry, Twilight. Got my lips all limbered up." Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 2 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 3 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 4 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 5 S2E14.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hiding S2E14.png|Time to hide in the... chicken roost? Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Hiding from Applejack to give her a surprise Giving a surprise party S2E14.png|''Surprise!'' Mailpony rejected S2E14.png Mailpony birthday cake S2E14.png Apple_family_shocked.png|Bad news for the Apple family desperate_Apple_Bloom.png|Please, don't leave your little sis! Rarity dramatic gasp S2E14-W14.png Rarity just dreadful S2E14-W14.png Rarity make her not S2E14-W14.png Big Macintosh in tears S2E14-W14.png|Even Big Mac can't stand to see his sister gone. Searching for Applejack Twilight cute ear drop S2E14-W14.png AJbedroom.png Rarity have you seen AJ S2E14-W14.png Rarity dusting herself S2E14-W14.png Dodge junction.png AJ_Cherries_Jubilee_S2E14.png The cherry factory Cherries Jubilee.png Main 4 S2E14.png|Now where have I seen this before? Pinkie & Fluttershy working S2E14.png|Just like that "I Love Lucy" episode. Rarity & Twilight S2E14.png Rainbow Dash Yelling S2E14.png Applejack annoyed S2E14.png Ajmad.jpg|Shemadbro. RD with weird hat.PNG|It was only one time! Applejack running S2E14.png|Speed it up! Fluttershy worried S2E14.png Pinkie worried S2E14.png Pinkie picking cherries S2E14.png Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png|Solving a problem, Pinkie Pie style! Rarity insulted Applejack's hair S2E14.png|Applejack seems to receive a lot of insults from her own friends. Fluttershy scared S2E14.png|STOP! Applejack about to get hit by cherries S2E14.png|Cherry splat Rarity yes S2E14-W14.png Rarity desperate times S2E14-W14.png Rarity desperate measures S2E14-W14.png|"Desperate times do call for desperate measures." Using the 'big guns' Pinkie_used_as_weapon.png Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Furious 1 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Furious 2 S2E14.png|Oh, now you made pinkie furious, applejack! The chase and the truth Pinkie Rage S2E14.png|NOPONY breaks a Pinkie Promise! Applejack making her escape S2E14.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash galloping S2E14.png Bunny dead ahead S2E14.png Fluttershy showing off her braking skills S2E14.png Bunny sniffing the cart S2E14.png Fluttershy looking away from Dash S2E14.png Fluttershy looking at Dash S2E14.png|Sometimes it is possible to be too kind. Aj sad around ribbons.png|Applejack with only 4th, 3rd and 2nd ribbons. RD cries.jpg|Rainbow are you crying? Returning home Apple family pileup S2E14.png|Dog, I mean, Pony Pile! Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 1 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 2 S2E14.png|Chimicherry? Cherrychanga? Rarity when I S2E14-W14.png|You're gonna get it, Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 3 S2E14.png|Chimicherry? Cherrychanga? Category:Season 2 Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries